7 Deadly Sins
by Friglit
Summary: Lust, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Gluttony, Envy, Pride. Seven deadly sins, 7 Drabbles each featuring a different KHR character. Featuring: Mukuro, Lambo, Gokudera, Hibari, Tsuna, Yamamoto and Byakuran
1. Chapter 1: Lust

_Drabble no 1: Lust. And who more fitting to star than Mukuro? Let's face it, this guy is lust personified... all that chat about wanting people's bodies... I dare ANYONE not to see the innuendo there!_

_**Warning: Mild references to sex and light swearing. Reader self insert**_

(Don't like don't read)

* * *

**Mukuro**

**Lust: excessive thoughts or desires of a sexual nature**

You were no fool.

You knew that it meant nothing when he came to you at night, whispering honeyed words into your ear. But how could you resist such well dressed lies? His voice, velvet seduction as it promised you the world. His mocking smile that taunted you. His soft caresses that left you weak in the knees. The searing fire of his kiss that burned you to your very core. The ecstasy of his body as it moved against yours.

You were only human after all. And he was a master at minipulation.

Honestly you didn't know exactly what you were to Mukuro. If indeed you were anything. After all, who really knew what went through his mind?

Hell you didn't even know what he was to you! The only thing that you did know was that, try as you might, you could never refuse him.

He knew it too. The bastard.

Heaving a soft sigh, you rolled over in bed, your eyes drifting to the ceiling as you continued to consider the complex riddle that was Rokudo Mukuro.

You were probably just another toy to him. Something to be used and thrown away as and when he saw fit.

You hated him for that.

But it didn't stop you from wanting him.

A sardonic smile twitched at the corners of your lips at that thought. Oh yes you wanted him. Somehow, you doubted that would ever change. Evil, manipulative, charming, handsome bastard that he was.

And as much as it disgusted you to admit it, you knew that you could probably learn to cope with the knowledge that he was using you.

Slowly your eyes travelled to the figure that lay peacefully sleeping next to you. With each gentle breath their smooth, toned back rose and fell before your eyes, the blankets long having spilled down to pool at their waist. Shifting slightly, the sleeping figure let out a sleepy groan as they slowly began to rouse.

Your left eye began to twitch with horror.

But no matter how good the sex was (and dear God it was) you were rapidly coming to the conclusion that it simply was not worth the embarrassment of waking up the next morning next to a clueless, naked Chrome.

Some men, just had to much baggage.

* * *

**Feedback is much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2: Wrath

_Drabble no 2: Wrath. Once again I couldn't help but go for the obvious to star. Cause "I'll bite you to death" doesnt exactly envoke fluffy images. (It DOES however envoke very kinky ones... but thats a whole other barrel of fish) _

_**Warning: Mild swearing. Reader self insert**_

(Don't like don't read)

* * *

**Hibari**

**Wrath: inordinate and uncontrolled feelings of hatred and anger**

Letting out a low groan, you wriggled unhappily in the chair that you were tied to as you glumly thought over your predicament.

"Oi! Quit squirming Vongola-pet!"

Puckering your brow in a somewhat less than threatening scowl, you aimed a surly glower towards your captors.

"You know you're going to regret kidnapping me right?" you warned the three large Mafioso that lounged around the dark, damp little basement that you were currently being held in.

The men all let out loud boisterous laughs at the notion.

"Listen to the kitten mewl!" guffawed the one you presumed to be in charge, his thick lips pulled back to display his crooked teeth. "What do you think is going to happen here, little girl? That your Vongola is going to come charging in and save you?"

The other two men laughed even louder.

"Which one of those weaklings is it you belong to again?" the leader asked, quirking an amused eyebrow at you. You narrowed your eyes in response.

"She's the Cloud guardian's pet, boss," one of the others offered helpfully, "Hibari Kyoya."

"Right," chuckled the leader, a sinister expression of satisfaction playing on his face. "Hibari. Well kitten, let me tell you what's going to happen. Your precious cloud guardian is going to come here, like we told him to. And then he's going to die. Maybe if he's lucky we'll do him first so that he doesn't have to watch us blow your pretty face off. How does that sound?"

You looked at the large man before you thoughtfully as you considered his statement.

"It sounds..." you said at last, your gaze meeting his in a frank manner, "... like you don't know Hibari-san very well at all."

"What?" snapped the Mafioso-that-hadn't-even-bothered-to-tell-you-his-name-or-why-the-hell-he-was- doing-this-yet, his eye twitching in annoyance at your blatant lack of fear. "Listen up you little bitch, I'm going to destroy your little boyfriend, you understand me?!"

"Is that so?" inquired an icy voice from the doorway, immediately causing all four gazes to snap in it's direction.

"Well then," murmured Hibari as he stepped slowly into the light, his metallic eyes flashing with fury and a homicidal aura oozing from his person. "Feel free to try, herbivore."

Letting out a gleeful squeal, you watched in delight as the Namimori Demon descended upon your erstwhile captors, venting his bloodlust.

"Hibari-saaan! I knew you'd come rescue me!" you chimed happily as the last of the three bodies hit the floor.

Panting lightly, the sadistic prefect turned from the contorted remains of his fallen victims to look at you for the first time since arriving.

"Herbivore," he growled as he slowly stalked over to where you sat, his hands still clutching his now red spattered weapons.

"Y-yes, Hibari-san?" you asked as you eyed him nervously, quickly picking up on the black mood that was radiating from him.

THUNK

"Ooow!" you wailed as the tonfa rapped you smartly on the back of the head. "Hibari-san! What was that for?"

Hibari continued to observe you through narrowed eyes.

"Do you remember what I told you the last time you allowed yourself to be kidnapped?"

"That the next time you'd leave me to rescue myself?"

"Hn," the prefect agreed, an evil smirk unfurling on his face as he turned and began to walk towards the exit.

"H-hibari..? Where are you going? Come on! You can't be serious! I'm tied to a freaking chair for Godsake! Hiiibaaarrriiii!"

Pausing only to reach across and snap the light switch off, drowning the windowless room in darkness, the brunette strode from the basement, allowing the heavy door to swing closed behind him.

"... I hate that guy..."

You really, really needed to find yourself a better knight in shining armour.

* * *

_Because let's face it, yes Hibari probably would come recuse you, but he ain't gonna be happy about it... Ah, I love writing this sadistic bastard... it's just so damn satisfying!_

_**As always feedback is very much appreciated!**  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Envy

_I'm gonna have to stop choosing the obvious ones soon... But seriously, any girl with their eye on Gokudera is gonna have a hard time tempting him away from Tsuna long enough to even notice... On a side note, has anyone else noticed the ongoing theme with right-hand men and thier unhealthy obsession with their bosses? Apparantly having a man-crush on the guy in charge is a must if you ever seriously want yourself to be considered as a second in command... _

* * *

**Gokudera**

**Envy: a feeling of discontent or covetousness with regard to another's advantages, success, possessions, etc**

_Tap-tap-tap-tap_

Your pen beat a steady tattoo against your desk as you eyed the two boys seated in front of you through jealous, narrowed eyes, deftly ignoring the droning voice of your teacher as he continued the lesson.

You watched as the silver haired youth that your gaze was trained on – that your gaze was _always_ trained on – turned to whisper something to his shorter brunette companion.

_Taptaptaptaptap!_

The irritated drumming of your biro speeded up as you saw the look of delighted adoration that the bomber shot his boss as said individual let out a hastily stifled laugh at the comment.

Damn that No-good Tsuna. And damn Gokudera and his stupid boy-crush. And damn him again for being _so god-damn oblivious!_

TAPTAPTAPTAPTAP!

"[Name]!" the sudden bark of the teacher's voice startled you from your increasingly violent fantasies involving the boy you considered your love rival.

"Huh?" you blinked intelligently at the glowering man who stood at the front of the room, arms crossed irritably over his chest.

"Need I remind you that this is not music class? Kindly leave displaying your percussion skills until then!"

"Sir," you mumbled, ducking your head to hide the dark flush that spread over your cheeks, humiliated that the attention of the entire class had been drawn in your direction.

As your ill tempered teacher turned to once again face the board, Tsuna shot you a sympathetic glance over his shoulder. You responded to the gesture with a cold glare. You did _not_ need sympathy from Sawada. Seeing your venomous look, the boy let out a small startled squeak before hastily turning to face the front and away from your hateful eyes.

Catching the silent exchange that had just taken place between you and his beloved "Tenth", Gokudera cut you a menacing glare over his shoulder, causing your heart sink, before turning to murmur something else in Tsuna's direction.

... Fantastic... not only did your crush now hate you, _he was comforting that damn Tsunayoshi again!_

Grinding your teeth in frustration you narrowed your eyes in the direction of your brown haired rival.

Oh it was so on.


	4. Chapter 4: Sloth

**Byakuran**

**Sloth: habitual disinclination to exertion; indolence; laziness**

You hated your job.

And I mean _really_ hated your job.

Oh sure it _looked_ good on paper. Fantastic pay, the chance to learn the ropes working for a good-looking, rich, influential businessman (or Mafioso... whatever...), the chance to interact with some of the most powerful people in the world (also Mafioso, but really who's asking?), unlimited access to top notch facilities...

In hindsight it was just _too_ good. You should have known that there would be a catch. And this particular catch was a doozie. Because the thing that it had neglected to mention was that you would in fact be working for the Anti-Christ.

A very sexy, manipulative, _lazy_, bastard of an Anti-Christ.

And let's not even get started on that damned smile of his. That smug, taunting bland little smile of his that you knew was used to hide his smirk whenever he ordered you to do whatever inane task popped into his head, completely ignoring the fact you were already busy enough doing_ all his damned work!_

Personal assistant? Hah! More like personal slave!

'_[Name]-chan, I'm out of marshmallows, go out and get some for me.'_

'_[Name]-chan, I'm going out for the afternoon. Be a sweetheart and finish off the paperwork on my desk.'_

'_Hmm? Oh the report you asked me to finish? I'm afraid I never got round to it. It's due in today? Oh well, guess you'll just have to make something up yourself. Don't worry [Name]-chan, I have faith in you!'_

Yes you were used to ridiculous requests from your boss. But this really took the biscuit. You had been at home, tucked up in bed, fast asleep (as any _normal_ person would be at freaking 3am!) when your _beloved _boss (kindly note the sarcasm) had seen fit to _call _you and _summon_ you back to work. Why? The bastard hadn't even bothered to say.

'_This had better be good,'_ you snarled to yourself in your head as you unceremoniously threw the door open to Byakuya's private office suite. As your furious eyes swept the room, you spotted the bane of your life stretched out looking oh-so comfortable on his large plush couch. Doing your best to suppress the eye twitch that suddenly developed, you stalked over to where the white haired male lay.

"[Name]-chan! How good of you to get here so promptly!" he greeted you with his usual blank smile, blatantly ignoring the violent aura that swirled around you.

"What is it?" you snapped as you slid to a halt before him, angrily crossing your arms under your breasts. "What is it that was so urgent that it couldn't damn well wait until morning?!"

Slowly, Byakuran allowed his smile to drop, replacing it with a small, playful smirk as he contemplated you through glinting lavender eyes.

"What is it?" he mused as he lazily tucked an arm behind his head. "I suppose... I was bored."

Bored.

He was _bored._

You gaped incredulously at the smirking male, at a loss for words at his response.

The man had invaded what little personal time he afforded you in the first place, dragged you out of bed at 3am and made you travel all the way back to the office that you had grown to hate, _because he was bored._

"!" you shrieked, tugging at your hair in frustration. From his slouched position on the couch Byakuran raised an amused eyebrow as you continued your mini-mental breakdown.

Enough was enough. This was the final straw. You so did not needthis job that badly.

"That is it!" you snapped pointing a finger accusingly at him. "I quit! Find someone else to run all your pointless errands for you! Someone else to do all your work! And for Gods-sake find yourself a new toy to amuse you, 'cause I am _done!_"

Byakuran's smirk widened as his amused gaze swept over your form, taking in the passion burning in your eyes, the way your chest heaved with exertion from your tantrum and the slight red flush that adorned your cheeks through hungry eyes.

"You're done?" the Mafioso echoed, his voice a velvet caress.

"Yes!" you hissed venomously, your eyes narrowing to dangerous slits.

"Hmm..." you're (ex)boss mused, looking thoughtful as he contemplated your abrupt resignation. "Nope. I don't think so," he sighed at last, meeting your gaze once more.

"Excuse me?!" you squawked indignantly at his response. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

Byakuran flashed you one of his trademark smiles.

"I'm afraid I'm not willing to let you go," he cooed.

Letting out a frustrated snarl, you threw your hands up in the air in exasperation.

"It's not really your call, _sir!"_

A low chuckle met your words.

"Hmm, I'm afraid I disagree," the white haired male purred, causing your brow to furrow in a suspicious frown. Before you could question him further, however, said male reached out and snagged your arm in his strong grip, before jerking you forwards, causing you to tumble inelegantly onto the couch (and man) before you.

"Guh!" you mumbled as you dazedly pushed yourself up, only to find yourself face to face with Byakuran's devilish countenance, his strong arms wound around your waist, trapping you securely against his lithe body.

"No," he murmured as he brushed his soft lips against your ear in a seductive manner. "I think I'll be keeping you."

Whatever protests you might have thought to express soon fled your mind as the same wicked lips met your own in a domineering kiss.

That night you found out that there were _some_ things after all that could inspire Byakuran to exert a little effort...

* * *

_My first time writing Byakuran there... not entirely sure how it turned out to be honest, but what the hell, I had fun writing [Name] as a poor, abused secretary. Because we all know that Byakuran **would** drive his employees round the bend ^^_

**Feedback is very much appreciated**


	5. Chapter 5: Gluttony

_Hey did anyone else ever stop to wonder exactly how a little 5 year old Italian happened to be fluent in Japenese...?_

_

* * *

  
_

**Gluttony: over-indulgence and over-consumption of food, drink, or intoxicants to the point of waste**

**Lambo**

You stood frozen in shock as you stared at the scene before you. Your wide uncomprehending eyes slid sightlessly over the carnage, refusing to take in any of the horror.

A soft belching sound dragged your gaze towards the centre of the table. In it lay a very plump and satisfied looking Lambo, the remains of the food he had just devoured smeared over his five year old face and staining the front of his cow suit. On seeing you, the child assassin struggled to sit up, knocking one of the many empty dishes that lay strewn around him and sending it clattering to the floor.

"Nii-chan!" he squealed excitedly. "What's for dessert?"

A vein began to throb in your forehead as you stared at the tiny terror that sat beaming happily towards you.

Six hours. Six hours you had been preparing that meal. Six hours you had defended it against Bianchi's "help" and the boys' greedy hands.

You had only slipped out for five minutes to visit the corner shop to pick up some more milk...

"Lambo," you hissed, whatever patience you normally displayed towards the boy having vanished with the food you had slaved over. "That was supposed to feed ten people..."

Lambo blinked at you stupidly.

"Nii-chan...? Sweets?" he asked again, oblivious to the homicidal aura that was now leaking from your person.

Slowly you wrapped your hand around the rolling pin that was sitting handily on the counter next to you.

"You want sweets?" you hissed, your teeth bared in a decidedly unhinged smile "I'll give you sweets!"

BANG.

"Waaaaaa! Nii-chan! Put the rolling pin down! Lambo-san is sorry!"

* * *

**Outside the Kitchen**

**CRASH!**

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah_!"

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto paused in what they were doing at the sounds of the commotion coming from the other room.

**SMASH!**

"_Come back here you little pest_!"

Three sets of worried eyes met in a wordless conversation.

"_Bwahahahah! Die_!"

The boys winced at the resulting thudding sounds.

"So..." ventured Takeshi after the silence had stretched for several minutes. "Shall I get the take out menus?"

Heaving a weary sigh, Tsuna nodded.

"I'll phone the ambulance..."

"Good call."

* * *

_Yes, in this one [Name] is a psycopath... why? Because in my oppinion, anyone dealing with little Lambo on a daily basis would crack in the end..._


	6. Chapter 6: Pride

_Mwahahahhahah! I have finallly been able to break free of the steriotype! I bet no-one was expecting me to use Yamamoto for this prompt ^^_

_

* * *

_

**Yamamoto**

**Pride: a high or inordinate opinion of one's own dignity, importance, merit, or superiority, whether as cherished in the mind or as displayed in bearing, conduct, etc.**

If anyone out there were to have said that Yamamoto was a proud guy, then they probably would have been laughed at. After all, everyone knows that sweet, good natured, friendly Yamamoto was by far to laid back (and perhaps too damn oblivious) to be proud, right? This wasn't Superbi Squalo they were talking about!

The funny thing about everyone? They tend to be wrong a lot.

Yamamoto himself could tell them, if anyone ever thought to ask, that deep down, he were every bit as proud as his questionably sane mentor.

Oh sure, unlike the shark, he didn't let most things bother him – and by extension his pride. And equally unlike the Varia member, when his pride took a blow, he didn't tend to make a big deal out of it, so really people could probably be forgiven for getting the wrong impression. No, when something threatened Takeshi's pride, he didn't shriek and throw a tantrum. Instead he simply smiled as he removed the threat for good.

The guy that out pitched him last year in the school baseball team? Yamamoto had slapped him on the back, complemented his arm and then worked himself stupid day and night until he was the better player.

The crazy loud silver haired nut that kicked his ass with a sword? He had told Tsuna to trust him and went and learned how to actually _use_ his katana until he could put up a real fight. (Okay, so maybe he still had a fair bit to go before he was really at Squalo's standards, but he _had_ won against him in the ring battle, and that _counted_ for something. In terms of pride anyway.)

Yes, there were few things that Yamamoto allowed to bother his well hidden pride.

However, as he watched Mochida-senpai slip his arms around your waist and pull you close to him, through narrowed tawny eyes, the brunette was forced to conclude that this was indeed one of those things.

Pulling a baseball from his pocket, Yamamoto took aim.

"Mochida-senpai, will you please just let me go?" you snapped irritably at the overly familiar senior.

"Now [Name]," the brunette smirked as he invaded your space further by leaning his face down until his lips skimmed yours, despite your disgusted look and desperate craning to escape, "there's no need to be shy..."

You had just opened your mouth to snap a retort, when you were interrupted by a miss-thrown ball from the direction of the spots field.

Your moment of utter delight in watching Mochida-the-creep be smashed violently in the face by the fast flying projectile, was only dampened by the fact that he had yet to release you and consequentially ended up dragging you to the ground with him as he fell.

"Haha! Oh, sorry senpai, I guess I wasn't looking where I was throwing!" laughed a familiar voice, as the beaming face of Yamamoto swam into your line of vision.

'_My hero!'_ You cast your classmate a desperate look from your position under the lout of a sportsman.

On meeting your gaze you could have sworn you saw Yamamoto's eyes soften slightly... before his happy mask slid into place and he offered you a hand.

"Here [Name], let me help you up!"

"Uh... thanks..." you mumbled as you were yanked firmly to your feet, still confused by what you thought you had just seen.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" A gentle worried tone this time, and a look of genuine apology as he glanced you over, clearly looking for any damage.

For some reason you found yourself blushing. Then again this was Yamamoto Takeshi. As in the most popular guy in your year. Star of the baseball team. Sex _god_ of Namimori Middle... and he was still holding your hand...

"N-no, I'm fine..."

Was his thumb rubbing circles on the back of your knuckle?

"I'm glad."

There! That soft look was back... and he was staring into your eyes and... oh God! Was he going to kiss you?

"Oi, where the hell did you think that you were aiming that thing?" snarled a familiar unwelcome voice, effectively breaking the moment.

You let out an internal wail of despair as Yamamoto turned his head to beam apologetically at Mochida as the jock pulled himself to his feet, a dark scowl twisting his face.

"Haha! Sorry sempai, I don't know what I was doing!"

"Damn right you don't you stupid twerp," hissed the irate senior as he stalked over towards where you and Yamamoto stood and made a grab for your free hand. "Now piss off, me and [Name] are busy!"

Suddenly you found yourself pulled tight against a lean torso. A very nice torso. You were torn between the desire to melt into a contented heap and to freeze up in case the baseball player realised what he was doing and shoved you away...

"I'm afraid I can't do that, sempai."

Wait... was that really Yamamoto speaking?

Blinking in shock at the uncharacteristically cold tone of voice, you tilted your head back to squint at the brunette's face. What you saw sent a shiver down your spine.

You had never seen Yamamoto looking so... dangerous before.

His usual smile remained, but it suddenly looked one hell of a lot less naive and much more... predatory? Could that really be right? Frowning you tried to pin point what it was that looked so out of place.

His grin looked just a bit too sharp around the edges... And his eyes... they were hard and full of warning.

The expression just looked so very anti-Yamamoto... You had never honestly thought that he was ever anything but gentle and happy.

But if the shivers that were running down your spine were any indication, this new sexy, protective Yamamoto was _definitely_ a welcome surprise...

"And why is that?" As he spoke, Mochida moved aggressively towards the pair of you.

Golden eyes narrowed and the grin widened and for a moment, you swore he looked just like a shark before it sank its teeth into a hapless surfer...

Mochida obviously thought so too as the upperclassman abruptly froze in his tacks, his eyes widening in surprise and the colour draining from his face.

And then suddenly, the pleasant, smiling mask was back.

"Because [Name] and I have a date now."

Wait... what?

"You do?" Mochida croaked nervously his eyes flickering between the two of you.

"Yep!"

You did? Since when?

"Ah... sorry Yamamoto, I didn't realise that you two were an item..."

"We are."

Huh?

"Uh... okay then... I'll be going..."

You watched in stunned silence as your tormenter beat a hasty exit.

"Umm..." you began nervously as you turned your attention back to your rescuer. You were taken aback to find him once again, watching you with that strange soft look on his face. "Thank you for rescuing me."

Yamamoto's lips twitched into an amused smile.

"Anytime," he laughed softly.

A soft flush of red coloured your cheeks as you reluctantly made to pull out of the baseball player's hold. Much to your surprise however, the handsome brunette refused to relinquish you.

"So, I guess I better be going...?" you tried as you once again made to free yourself.

"I'm sorry [Name]," murmured the athlete as he responded by pulling you closer, "but I can't let you do that."

Blinking in shock you stared up at Yamamoto's serious face.

"Uh... why not..?" you asked stupidly.

A genuine, slightly cheeky smile spread itself over his face at your question before he tilted his head down so that his lips brushed yours.

"Because you and I have a date, remember?"

Heart hammering in your chest, you let a wide, happy grin break as you slipped your arms around his neck.

"Oh silly me. So we do."

Yes. There was not much that awoke Yamamoto's deep sleeping pride. But when something did he never let it go.

* * *

_Hmm. Well I'm not too sure about this one. Yamamoto is a bit OOC here, but that's because I wanted to write him when he is somewhere between the lovably oblivious idiot that we know from the series, and his much more savvy, dangerous older self. And yes, I couldn't help but throw in a bit of Squalo's influence there, because I'm certain that Yama-chan would model himself on Squalo a bit when he needs to be intimidating. I say a bit, because as funny as it would be, I don't think he'd go as far as to scream VOOOIIII at them. Which is a real pity, because that would be hilarious._

_Did anyone else thing that this one had a bit of a desperate housewives vibe with that narration bit?_

_-.-; oh well._

_Anyway, hopefully people enjoyed it!_

_**Reviews make my day!**_


End file.
